In a Blink of an Eye
by deviljo8586
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been a couple for a year as have Ron and Hermione,it is one year after the battle of Hogwarts and they have been invited back to school to get their NEWTS,Draco Malfoy is the only Slythrin to return & is about to mess things up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Train

Walking up to platform nine and three quarters, Harry Potter walked along side his girlfriend Ginny Weasley it had been one year since they last walked to this platform but they had received owls from the new headmistress Professor McGonagall asking them if they would like to return to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry and finish. Behind Harry and Ginny was Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, who had been a couple for over a year, as all four reached the barrier they checked to make sure the muggles weren't watching and they all quickly dashed through.

As they were stood on the platform they saw some familiar faces Neville Longbottom was just stepping on the train, Luna Lovegood have Harry a quick nod before following Neville, Seamus Finnigan was talking to Dean Thomas, Harry smiled and said aloud

"Its good to be back" he reached over and put his arm around Ginny, the last time they were on platform nine and three quarters was after Professor Dumbledore's funeral as they did not return for their seventh year. Ron walked up next to his sister and his best friend and said

"Come on or we might miss the tra……." All of a sudden he stopped mid word and he had a shocked look on his face, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all looked at him confused he was pointing ahead and all three of them followed his finger

"Can't be" Ginny whispered

"It's a mistake" Hermione practically choked out

"McGonagall's getting old if its true" Ron wheezed, Harry stood there and stared, Draco Malfoy was unloading his Hogwarts things on to the train his mother was there fussing over him, Harry's knuckles whitened as he gripped on to the trolley.

"Come on Harry" Ginny soothed "lets get on the train and find a compartment before the good ones are gone" Harry let Ginny, Ron and Hermione drag him off but he kept one eye on him looking for any remorse about what he had done.

They all found a compartment and sat down Harry still feeling a bit angry, Ginny put her hand on her lap and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Hermione and Ron soon followed them.

"Blimey I wonder what made him get on the train?" Ron asked Hermione looked at him and replied snapping "didn't you see his mother practically forcing him on the train? He doesn't want to be here how many other Slytherin's do you see that we know? " Ron sat there and went pink around the ears and decided to read a quidditch magazine. While all four of them sat there quietly they heard footsteps coming down the train corridor all of them except Hermione looked up and saw Draco he stopped at the door for a moment and stared, Hermione saw him looking from the corner of her eye and snapped her head forward, Draco smiled and continued to walk, Ginny stood up and closed the compartment door and sat back next to Harry they all looked at each other and Hermione spoke quietly

"Its going to be an interesting year this year" they all settled down and watched the train fly by the scenery with each person having the same thing on their mind Draco Malfoy.

d replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hogwarts

As Harry stepped out of the carriage he looked up and saw the place he called home, he smiled and turned to help Ginny and Hermione out of the carriage, while he and Ron got some of the bags. They all walked into the entrance of Hogwarts to find Headmistress McGonagall stood there she looked around and spoke to the handful of students that stood in front of her "Welcome back to Hogwarts, as you know we owled a selected amount of students to finish their schooling, However there has been a change for you made" Harry looked round and saw Draco stood against the wall "Potter" Professor McGonagall snapped "is there something you wish to share with everyone?" Harry shook his head, "right as I was saying, there has been a change in this year for you and you only, we have set up a Dormitory and common room on the 1st floor, you shall not be returning to your original house's from now on nor will you wear your old uniform, there is some waiting with your things"

Draco straightened himself up and walked over towards the front and shouted "so your telling me that I have to sleep in a room with…Potter and Weasley," McGonagall turned to Draco and replied in a quieter voice "you'd do well not to make too much fuss Mr Malfoy" she looked at him and then spoke to the rest of them "there is a table in the Great Hall for you to sit and eat" she moved out of the way. Hermione stopped in front of Professor McGonagall and asked, "Do we have a password Professor?" McGonagall turned to Hermione and replied, "oh Miss Granger I completely forgot, and the password is… Dumbledore"

They were all waiting at their new dormitory but no one knew the password, for their portrait they had used a picture of the four founders and Draco was getting angry with Slytherin "look Salazar just let us in we don't know the password" Salazar shook his head "no young Slytherin you need the password" Draco was just about to shout when a voice from behind shouted "Dumbledore" Salazar smiled and replied "you may enter young Gryffindor" the portrait swung open and Draco looked to see who was at the back.. Granger he thought as he walked in Harry and Ron behind him. The room was a magnolia colour the chairs and sofa's were brown and there was a warm fire going in the fireplace, Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back and went off to explore the dormitory.

Up in the dormitory the colour scheme was similar to downstairs, Harry spotted his trunk and looked to his left he had Ron's and to his right he had Neville, Harry looked on his bed and saw a black uniform, much like the one he had worn on his first time here, he picked up the tie and saw the four houses and traced his finger round them, he heard footsteps and heard "oh no why would McGonagall do this? " he looked in the direction his best friend was looking and saw that Ron had Draco Malfoy next to him Harry stifled a laugh and pulled his friend away from the bed and back down in the common room to talk to Ginny and Hermione.

Ron sat on his bed and watched his best friend go downstairs, he decided to sort his trunk out ready for the first classes in the morning, as he was going through knitted tops that his mother had made him, he heard someone come into the common room Ron turned round slowly and saw Draco stood at the door "Malfoy" Ron muttered as he continued to sort out his school things. Draco walked in and stood next to his bed "great I have Weasley one side and Thomas the other" Ron smirked as he left the dormitory and heard Draco muttering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Charms

Harry ran into the charms room five minutes late Professor Flitwick shook his head "considering you are late you can answer my question Mr Potter…what charm would you use if you wanted to turn small objects into birds? " Hermione had her hand up in the air as far as she could, Harry thought for a moment, and replied, "err is it Avifors Professor?" Professor Flitwick nodded "well done Harry now find a seat" Harry looked round there was only one seat left…next to Draco he sighed and sat down on the edge of the seat and lent on his arm as if putting up a barrier between them. The rest of the lesson was just recapping to refresh their memories on the class, of course Hermione was perfect every time. At the end of the lesson Harry and Ron walked off quickly and once Hermione had gathered her books together she was in the room just with Draco, she looked up and saw him staring at her, Hermione quickly put her head down and made her way to the door Draco rushed as well and grabbed her arm "Granger I.." He never got his sentence finished Hermione had pulled her arm free and snapped "get off me" she hurried out of the door and left Draco stood there with the next word on the tip of his tongue.

Hermione rushed down the corridor and nearly bumped into Luna "Hermione..You seem in a rush" her voice seemed to sound like she was looking up to the sky daydreaming, Hermione smiled at Luna "I was just on my way to find Ron have you seen him?" Luna shook her head and replied "I expect he is trying to find Nargles like I am" Hermione tried to smile and went to the common room to see if he was there. As she walked towards the portrait she sighed, Rowena Ravenclaw heard someone and looked down "what is troubling you?" she asked Hermione nearly jumped and smiled back "I am fine" Rowena looked down and nodded, Hermione mumbled the password "Dumbledore" all four founders nodded and the door opened.

Hermione walked inside and sat down on one of the big soft sofa's and began to read her Charms book, Ron walked through the portrait door and spotted Hermione reading he smirked and sat down next to her, she looked at him and reminded him "we have the charm's homework to do remember, 10 inches of parchment on the difference between a charm and a hex. " Ron sighed and began his homework. Over the next few days whenever Hermione and Draco were in the common room or class by themselves he tried to speak to her, she always cut him off and made a quick getaway. A week after charms she was packing up her things from potions when she felt someone standing behind her, she turned round and gasped when she saw Draco, "what do you want Malfoy" she snapped he stood there and replied gently "I only wish to speak with you alone Hermione" Hermione stood there with her mouth open, he had not called her Granger or mudblood, she shook her head and replied a little calmer "look Draco I don't wish to speak to you" she picked up her books and walked towards the door "please" she heard him shout after her, Hermione continued out of the door and to the Great Hall.

Hermione was near the Great Hall when she heard Professor McGonagall call her "Miss Granger, I'm glad I caught you" Hermione turned round and smiled at her old head of house "what is the matter Professor?" McGonagall walked towards her and asked "I need a tutor for someone who isn't doing well in Transfiguration, and I know that you are ahead in the class." Hermione smiled and said "of course Professor who is it?" McGonagall stood there and replied quietly "Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By the Lake

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron opposite her was Harry and Ginny, she quickly put some sausages and potato's on her plate and began picking at the food, Harry looked at one of his oldest friends and asked "what is wrong Hermione?" she sighed and looked at her friends "Professor McGonagall has asked me to tutor someone in Transfiguration.." Ron looked at Hermione and smiled "of course she does you're the brightest witch of our time" Hermione shook her head "its not that you know I don't mind Ronald… I have been asked to help Draco Malfoy" she heard a clatter of cutlery hit plates and tried to keep her head down, Ron had gone red and was trying to get out a sentence, Harry was just staring at her and Ginny have Hermione a small smile.

Back in the common room Ron was pacing in front of the fire "No Hermione I mean it, I mean come on its Malfoy" Harry sat next to her and continued from his friend "you can not tutor Draco, he is the reason Dumbledore is dead" Hermione gasped and Ginny snapped sounding like her mother "Harry James Potter, how can you say that to Hermione don't you think she doesn't want to do it?" Ron turned to his sister and shouted "Ginny the guy is a slimy agh how can you say that Hermione should do it?" Hermione stood up and nearly cried whilst replying, "I am going to help him, ok Ron you do not own me" and with that she stormed off looking for Draco.

Hermione decided to go for a walk along by the lake before searching for Draco, she spotted someone already sitting down there with bright blonde hair, she walked over slowly not understanding how her body could be pulling her that way when she wanted to be in the arms of Ron, she approached him and spoke barely above a whisper "I hear you need a tutor" he turned round and stood up his grey eyes not cold like they used to be "Hermione, I know you must be uncomfortable with doing this" he soothed "but McGonagall said she would ask you" Hermione nodded and sat down on the grass crossed legged and looked up at Draco "do you want to sit next to a mudblood then?" she asked Draco lowered his head and whispered "sorry" he sat down next to her and looked into her big brown eyes "where do you want to start?" he asked Hermione fiddled with her fingers and replied "how about the beginning?"

Ron was sitting on the sofa when Hermione returned no one else was in the common room she stood by the door tears in her eyes she wiped them away and walked to stand in front of Ron, he looked up at her, his heart melted he knew she was only doing what McGonagall had asked, he was just about to speak when Draco walked through the portrait they locked eyes with each other and Ron mumbled "I'm off to bed" Hermione ran over to him and grabbed his arm but he replied sourly "not now Hermione" she watched him walk into the dormitory and close the door, Draco stood there and looked at her she nodded at him and went to bed leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.


End file.
